Rusted Chains
by Egotistical psycho
Summary: Maka Albarn is about to meet a boy that will her world upside down. By time, she starts to like him and find herself falling in love. (Don't own Soul Eater)


**Rusted Chains**

**Chapter 1**

Two individuals walked through a graveyard looking around cautiously both seeming to ignore the third dimensional moon in the sky with large grin and blood coming from it's mouth. The graveyard was a bit creepy, to say the least, but these two were trained to defend themselves if anything ever happened to go south. The two were following a trail of two Meisters and the Weapons: Maka Albarn, Soul Evans, Black Star, and Tsubaki. They had recently defeated a reincarnated Sid, a once acadamy administrator, but the man was killed, so now they were heading toward the one who had done this: Dr. Frankenstein.

The two's footsteps were silent with only the sound of the wind blowing and the leaves rustling could be heard. One of the individuals was a male and the taller was a female, and it seemed that the shorter male of the two was a bit more worried than the female. He had a sweatdrop on his head a bit creeped out by this whole thing. The main thing he was afraid of was zombies and guess where they were head...straight to one of _Them. _His head was tucked as he walked in pace with his female duplicate dragging his eyes to look left and right preparing himself for any sneak attack from an undead monster. "Uh...ummm..." He groaned out terrified of getting his skin ripped from his body. He rubbed his left forearm feeling his heart thump. "Um...Vera..." He called out in a complete hushed tone.

The female next to him walked with a royal demeanor and a stern look on her face and a sharp look in her eyes. She had a sort of fierce aura around her. Her arms were at her sides as they swung in motion with her walk. "What?" She spoke quickly with her voice being as stern and strict as her appearance.

The boy looked around even more twitching a bit at the semi-cold blowing on his skin giving him goose bumps. He gained a deapanning look. "Why are we here in this place?" He asked just wanting to get out of this place with his life.

The female continued to walk. "This will be the third time I will remind you," She continued to look forward. "So after this, you are on your own."

The boy nodded. "Heh," He rubbed the bottom of his nose with a grin. "That's fine by me."

**:)Scene Change(:**

Death the Kid sat in the Deathroom in a chair. His legs were crossed as he looked down to two pictures. One in both hands. Patty and Liz, his weapons, stood side by side to his right looking over his shoulder humming at the pictures. He studied the pictures of the two individuals. On the back, it had their history, current skill, and their star rating. The picture in his right hand showed a mean looking girl with hazel skin and narrowed maroon eyes looking serious. She had short dark hair with her bangs on the left side of her head and the rest brushed back all around. Her name was Vera Tanner. The younger boy had darker skin than her's, but it was said that the two of them were twins. His hair was a dark brown with a similar style to his sister's, but all his wavy bangs were brushed to the left of his head. The boy had a large grin and maroon eyes matching his sister's throwing up the piece sign to the camera. Kid sighed looking at the pictures. His name was Tashawn Tanner, but it seemed that he would rather be call Tay. The boy was the weapon and the girl was the Meister. "Chain Meister..." He said lowly.

"Chain Meisters?" Patty repeated him in a confused tone leaning over to the pictures with her arms on her back. "What are they."

"Patty," Liz started lifting her right index finger to the side of her face. "Those two are they on Two-star Meister and weapon with the ability to wield two weapons with on person..."

"Huh...you mean like Kid here?" Patty questioned.

"Well..." Liz continued. "Not exactly, Patty. Unlike Kid, they don't have to worry about two Wavelengths so their fighting style will be more efficient."

"Ohhh." Patty gushed.

Kid nodded as he looked up from the pictures and to his father, Death. He folded his arms giving his father a more serious look. "Is it really necessary to send these two?"

Death turned to his son. "Yep." He said in a light voice "The two have just returned from training with Africa's Death Scythe. They haven't had a mission in forever and It should be very interesting to see how Maka handles the two of them."

**:)Scene Change(:**

Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki stood infront of a building that supposedly house Dr. Stein. They had Zombie Sid tied up by chains far to the left as they looked onto the building. "Stein is in here, right?" Soul questioned rhetorically.

Black Star crossed his arms. "Let's just take his soul and get this thing finished with." He said impatiently.

Maka grew a nervous look as a sweatdrop appeared on her forehead. This whole situation did not feel right to her.

Soul looked around. "The training ground is a dump, too."

Then, all of a sudden, a sewn up mouse chippered to the feet of Soul making mouse noise causing him to sweatdrop.

"What kind of person could Stein be?" Maka said to herself trying to prepare herself for the events that would occur.

In that next second, the doors to the building slammed opened as a grey haired man wearing a lab coat fell over in a rolling chair. Everyone deadpanned at this.

Dr. Stein lifted back up and was sitting back up in his chair in reverse so that his right arm was resting on the back as he twisted the large bolt in his head, which made a grinding noise. He had a dull look in his eyes as he looked to them through round glasses. "Damn. I'm still not feeling well." He got up instantly and pulleed the chair with him. "Let's try again."

Everyone looked surprised at the man. "Hey, somebody stop him." Soul said simply.

"But we have just met him." Maka added.

"This is disturbing." Black Star put in.

Tsubaki stayed silent, but she continued to look fforward. 'Me to.' She agreed in her thoughts.

Once Dr. Stein slid back in, he fell over in the chair once more.

"Is he an idiot or something?"

The group heard the unfamiliar male voice and spun around to see two dark skinned individuals. twins to be exact. A short, about 5'5, boy and a girl about 5'8. The female had a sharp look with her appearance being more mature than the other and them. She had on a dark women suit combo with a red tie. The male had on a black, zip down hoodie on with the hood down and a black T-shirt under. His appearance was more of the "let's go get it" type of look, going to the face of danger.

The Doctor stayed lying on his back, but he was able to look up and see how many people there were. "So many people...do you have any business with me?" He glared right to Tashawn and Vera.

Maka and the group spun around to face the downed man. "You're Stein, right?"

"Yes, that's Stein." The male behind them spoke. He turn his attention to Soul. "We are from DWMA..."

Soul nodded seeing as the boy was on their side. "And we come to eat your soul." He glared at the man.

Stein stood up dusting himself off. "Oh, is that right?" He questioned. His eyes traveled to the group as he sat back down. "I'm guessing you are students from the Acadamy."

Black Star pointed to the male behind them. "I think he just said that." He said simply.

Vera walked forward and stopped infront of the group. "I have been informed that you are attacking the Acadamy." She said to him. "Why?"

Stein had a cigarette in his hand as he ashed it. "Not much...its pretty simply...my motive, that Is." His gaze fell upon Maka and her weapon and Vera and her weapon. "Observation, Training, and investigation. That was my original motive. Everything in this world is for training. That includes me, of course."

Maka grew a surprising questioning look unsure of how to actually respond to that.

"Hey!" Black Star and Tashawn yelled throwing their fist in the air. "I'm no training toy!"

Vera lifted her arm to stop her little brother. "In a way... he is right." She admitted. "We all are placed on this earth to become stronger in an attempt to please ourselves, then in the long run, other uses our power for their own game. A mere tool."

Stein looked at the older woman. She was about eighteen or nineteen and she shared the same beliefs a him. He narrowed his eyes at her and her partner to read their soul wavelengths, but surprisingly, their souls were being blocked so that he could not read them. His eyes shifted to Maka and Soul. He could read their soul, though.

"Something feels weird." Maka commented standing next to Soul.

"Huh?" Soul did not understand.

Stein hummed for a bit putting his head down into his arms. "You wavelengths aren't very stable." He said. "A person who tries to work hard and a soul with a sarcastic personality. No efficient teamwork."

"You can see the soul of the living!?" Maka sounded immensely surprised. "You're a tech."

"And he must be a first class tech." Vera nodded. "Tashawn, Chains of Remorse." She said holding her arms behind her back.

"Chains of Remorse?" Everyone questioned.

Tashawn grew a grin as he puched his fist together. "Then let's go." he grasped her right forearm causing his body to turn a blinding white as the sound of chains rattling was heard. Soon, his whole form turned very thin wrapping around both her arms acting as arm restraints. Once the shine died away, a mass of golden chains could be wrapped around her forearm and a bit of her bicep. She strained herself trying to pull them apart and they came detached as both arms were wrapped bringing the up to her body.

**End**


End file.
